La
The 29th Suggestion: La (あん, An) is the twenty-ninth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary The Student Council comes to another door, which the Tsushima twins identify as an elevator. However, Medaka chooses to forego the elevator in favor of the stairs, wanting to see as much of the Flask Plan as possible. Hakama watches their advance on a monitor. Hakama expresses his surprise at Medaka's companions: one Normal, Zenkichi, and two Specials, Akune and Kikaijima. He asks Shiranui if she is planning anything. After she denies him, Hakama notes how Oudo's actions turned out to work in his favor as he never expected Medaka to come so soon. Shiranui warns him not to ignore Akune and Kikaijima however, as one of Medaka's greatest assets is her authority over those around her. For that same reason, Shiranui can't stand her. Hakama chuckles, remarking that it is rare for Shiranui to give him a warning. To himself, he decides that the most interesting member of the party is Zenkichi, whose birthday was somehow selected as a code for the Door of Rejection twice, having set itself back to his birthday after being entered by Kikaijima once before. Akune and Zenkichi discuss what they intend to do as they encounter members of the Thirteen Party. Akune states that he will attack without hesitation when the time comes, citing the helplessness he felt during Unzen's attack. Zenkichi expresses his surprise at Akune's resolve, but assures the older boy that he doesn't need to look out for him. They are both told off by Medaka the next moment however, who points out that they have been walking in circles. The Tsushima twins reveal that the first floor is actually a maze. They both express their outrage when Zenkichi asks them why they are tagging along, stating that they have no job anymore now that the door they were guarding has been destroyed. Medaka asks Kikaijima to use the same method she used when the two of them were in an amusement park maze. When they hear that Medaka and Kikaijima went to an amusement park together, Zenkichi and Akune are very upset that they were not invited. Kikaijima releases a loud shout into the maze. Zenkichi and Akune both complain about their eardrums after Kikaijima's shout, though they are silenced when Sanou and Unou explain that she used sonar along with Medaka to uncover the layout of the maze. Takachiho appears behind the Student Council, stating no one has ever used sonar before, and then introduces himself. He approaches Medaka, effortlessly dodging attacks by Zenkichi and Akune. Zenkichi thinks to himself it felt more like they avoided him. Medaka recognizes him from the chairman's office, as the one who was trying to provoke her. Takachiho steals her hair tie and glasses, then pulls off his lab coat, introducing himself as the Thirteen Party's battler, and declares Medaka will have to defeat him if she wishes to continue. Medaka discards her own lab coat in preparation to fight him, claiming she wants to test how her own abilities have improved. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Mogana Kikaijima #Medaka Kurokami #Kouki Akune #Unou Tsushima #Sanou Tsushima #Hakama Shiranui #Hansode Shiranui #Habataki Hyūga (flashback) #Mahibi Moji (flashback) #Aria Ariake (flashback) #Isagi Isahaya (flashback) #Umumichi Yakushima (flashback) #Sotsu Tanegashima (flashback) #Harigane Onigase (flashback) #Shigusa Takachiho Category:Chapters